ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
MechaMon
Mechanical Monsters (a.k.a. MechaMon) are support monsters that Brandon created using inspiration from Pokemon/Digimon. They appear in the Dave Felis vs Sly Cooper Trilogy. Known MechaMon Individual MechaMon WolfMech WolfMech is Brandon's loyal and obedient wolf-themed MechaMon. His attack is "Howling Cyclone." DragonMech DragonMech is Ryotaro's stubborn and impulsive dragon-themed MechaMon. His attack is "Jalapeno Breath." LionMech LionMech is Kyoya's fearless and intelligent lion-themed MechaMon. His attack is "Thunder Mane." FalconMech FalconMech is Takashi's noble and level-headed falcon-themed MechaMon. His attack is "Turbine Spiral." PixieMech PixieMech is Mei's sweet-natured and optimistic fairy-themed MechaMon. Her attack is "Heaven's Magic." UnicornMech UnicornMech is Miyoko's bubbly and scatter-brained unicorn-themed MechaMon. Her attack is "Magihorn Drill." SympaLinx MechaMon If two compatible MechaMon's Sympathy Transbonders are even and exceed 90% power, they are able to perform SympaLinx and become a humanoid warrior-themed MechaMon. KnightMech (WolfMech+UnicornMech) KnightMech is Brandon and Miyoko's loyal and obedient knight-themed SympaLinx MechaMon. WolfMech forms his head and chest while UnicornMech forms his legs, arms, and sword. His attack is "Howling Magihorn Drill Cyclone." NinjaMech (DragonMech+PixieMech) NinjaMech is Ryotaro and Mei's optimistic and stubborn ninja-themed SympaLinx MechaMon. PixieMech forms his head while DragonMech forms the rest of the body. His attack is "Heaven's Magical Jalapeno Breath." KaiserMech (LionMech+FalconMech) KaiserMech is Kyoya and Takashi's noble and intelligent emperor-themed SympaLinx MechaMon. FalconMech forms his winged jetpack while LionMech forms his main body. His attack is "Thunder Turbine Mane Spiral." Auxiliary MechaMon There are special MechaMon that can be used as weapons if a SympaLinx isn't strong enough. HedgehogMech HedgehogMech is a brave and optimistic hedgehog-themed MechaMon that can roll up into a spiked ball. His attack is "Buzzsaw Meteor." ArmidilloMech ArmidilloMech is HedgehogMech's younger and more cowardly brother that can turn into an armored bowling ball called the "Armidillo Armorgeddon Bomber." He doesn't have an attack that he can use willingly because he prefers to stay in his ball form whenever there's danger, though his ball form attack is dubbed "Armordillo Armorgeddon Impact." TurtleMech TurtleMech is a polite and humble turtle-themed MechaMon that can turn into a shield known as the "Turtle Guard." He's not as brave as HedgehogMech, but he's definetly more optimistic than ArmadilloMech. Because he forms a defensive weapon, he lacks any special attack whatsoever. HummingBirdMech HummingBirdMech is a young and innocent-natured humming bird-themed MechaMon that can turn into a blaster-type weapon known as the "Humming Cannon." Her attack is unnamed, but when she uses it, she hums at a frequency so high, that it causes the enemy to viberate violently and become disoriented. CrabMech CrabMech is a grumpy and impatient crab-themed MechaMon that can use his shell as a shield and his claws like a pair of scissors. His attack is "Double Scissors Shell Cut." MoleMech '''MoleMech '''is a blind and worrisome mole-themed MechaMon that can use his nose as a drill. His attack is "Spiral Torpedo," which occasionally misses due to his blindness. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:D.A.W.G.G. Agents Category:Mecha Category:Monsters Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Arsenal Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Artificial Life-forms Category:Species Category:Supporters Category:Supporting Agents Category:Support Monsters Category:Toons Category:Good Monsters Category:Super Hero Wars Characters Category:Multi-series Characters